Happy birthday, Kei!
by Tsukkei
Summary: Drabbles para festejar el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Kei.
1. Persuadido por dinosaurios - KuroTsuki

Hoy no fue un día demasiado diferente, tal vez la diferencia es que mi madre se esmeró en prepararme un pastel de fresas y Yamaguchi pareció una sanguijuela (más de lo que normalmente era).

Pero fuera de eso, el día pasó sin nada especial, algo que me tenía desanimado. Había estado esperando que Kuroo me llamara para felicitarme, aunque eso no había ocurrido.

Subí a mi habitación y me acosté sobre la cama, mirando la ventana que tenía a un costado; el clima estaba relativamente bien y aunque hacía frío, se sentía agradable.

El timbre de mi teléfono me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, lo tomé y atendí.

-¿Hola?-pregunté sin mucho interés.

-¡Tsukki!-la voz de Kuroo hizo que una sonrisa ladeada se extendiera en mi rostro-. ¿Quieres venir? Sé que es muy improvisado, pero no sabes la tienda que me encontré. Un apista, es de dinosaurios.

-¿Dices dinosaurios?-pregunté mirando el estante que tenía en específico para esas criaturas-. Claro que voy.

Luego corté, tomé mi gabardina junto con mis auriculares y salí del cuarto. Le avisé a mi madre que me iría y fui directo a la estación; en esta ocasión tomaría el tren bala.

Y sólo fue cuando me senté en los viejos asientos del tren, que me di cuenta de algo importante.

¿Kuroo se había olvidado de mi cumplaños?

Porque por lo que habíamos hablamos, sólo me llamó por lo de la tienda y entiendo que no llevasemos tanto tiempo juntos, pero hubiera sido un lindo gesto que aunque sea me felicitara.

Suspiré y me regañé por ser tan impulsivo y salir a las prisas. En momentos como estos odiaba ser tan fácil de convencer.

Hora después llegué a la estación de Tokyo, que como siempre estaba plagada de gente. Avancé unos pasos mirando hacia los lados, comprobando si Kuroo estaba por aquí cerca.

Y cuánta fue mi sorpresa al ver a un tipo pelinegro con globos de colores en ambas manos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tsukki!-sonrió y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, en serio era un idiota.

Un idiota con linda sonrisa.

 **¡Hey! Salgo de mi depresión post-estrés y traigo esta serie para festejar al poste de luz andante.**

 **Estaré subiendo todo el día los drabbles que escriba, espero y les gusten 3**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	2. Llamada telefónica - UshiTsuki

Tsukishima caminó junto a Yamaguchi por los pasillos del establecimiento, él hablaba animadamente y su sonrisa se le contagió a Kei; estaba llevándolo a la supuesta fiesta sorpresa que me harían los del club; supuesta porque Hinata era demasiado tonto para hablar en voz baja, como decía Tsukki.

— Ya verás que te va ha encantar-comentó el pecoso por tercera vez en el recorrido— . Pero Tsukki, harías muy feliz a los chicos si te hicieras el sorprendido.

— Lo intentaré— en un suspiro pronunció eso y luego agregó:— Reza porque mi actuación sea buena.

Tadashi sonrió y asintió animado. Cuando abrió la puerta del gimnasio, un grito unánime y mucho confeti voló por el aire.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tsukishima!— el rubio se hizo el sorprendido (a su absurda manera) y agradeció amablemente a todos.

Luego de una festejacion al estilo Karasuno, varias palmadas de parte de Nishinoya y peleas sin sentido entre Kageyama y Hinata, se hizo la noche y la hora de volver a casa.

Kei caminaba por las calles con tranquilidad, y de vez en cuando miraba el cielo. Estaba estrellado y la luna se podía ver en su máximo esplendor.

El timbre característico de su celular hizo presencia y lo miró curioso; al ver que el remitente de la llamada era Ushijima, atendió.

— ¿Hola, Ushijima-san?

— Feliz cumpleaños— quiso soltar una risa ante lo tosco que sonó eso, pero se contuvo.

— Gracias, siento que no hayamos podido festejarlo juntos.

— No te preocupes, mañana lo haremos, si es que no te importa festejarlo un día tarde.

— No mientras haya shortcake— sonrió mínimamente.

— ¿Está bien si es de esa pastelería que está cerca de Shiratorizawa?— el rubio soltó una risa y asintió, luego se dio cuenta que Ushiwaka no podía verlo— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Sí, esa pastelería está bien— Tsukki pudo ver su casa desde lejos— . Nos vemos mañana, Ushijima-san.

— Duerme bien— sonrió ante lo dicho por el castaño.

Wakatoshi era, a su manera, un novio muy considerado.

 **UshiTsuki para el alma, siento mucho si salió Ooc pero es que es mi primera vez escribiendo a Ushiwaka TwT**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	3. Los opuestos se atraen - TsukiKuni

Ni Tsukishima ni Kunimi sabían cómo habían terminado tomando batidos en un bar cerca se Seijoh.

Pero allí estaban, en silencio y mirando sus celulares, ya que poner a dos personas calladas en una misma mesa era igual a silencio sepulcral.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu cumpleaños? ¿Divertido?— la desinteresada voz del pelinegro hizo que Kei dejara de mirar la pantalla de su celular para dirigir su vista a él.

— Normal, los del club hicieron una fiesta y mi familia también...— comentó recordando lo cansador que había sido el día de ayer.

— No soy bueno con estas cosas, ¿quieres comer alguna cosa en específico como regalo de cumpleaños?— preguntó mientras un bostezo se escapaba de su boca y luego miró el menú que teníamos a un costado.

— Tal vez un shortcake— Kei pensó que esos últimos días sólo había comido shortcake y que quizá tendría dolor de estómago más tarde, pero no pudo retractarse cuando Kunimi llamó al mesero y le pidió que trajera un pastel de fresas.

— He escuchado que te gusta mucho ese postre, yo prefiero lo salado— dijo y frunció el ceño.

— Yo prefiero lo dulce— contraatacó Kei y luego bebió de su batido.

— Se dice que los opuestos se atraen— el rubio se sorprendió ante lo raro de lo dicho por Kunimi, no parecía algo que una persona como él podría decir y al voltear a ver al pelinegro, pudo observar como éste lo miraba fijamente.

— Tal vez.

 **Nunca leí TsukiKuni y me enorgullozco en decir que soy la primer ane escribir de ellos aunque sea un drabble(?**

 **Bien, fue corto y espero no me haya salido Ooc (cuando pruebas cosas nuevas todo sale mal(?)**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	4. Un regalo inesperado - OiTsuki

Hoy era mi cumpleaños y como buen amigo, Yamaguchi me propuso salir, no se lo pude negar ya que parecía bastante emocionado. Si alguien nos viera, estoy seguro que pensaría que él cumplia años y no yo.

—Entonces Yachi me propuso salir y ¿sabes? ella es super tierna—comentó el pecoso con la cabeza en las nubes; por lo que me había estado contando estuvieron teniendo algunas salidaa y parece que ambos se gustan.

Nunca había pensado que terminarían juntos.

—¡Iwa-chan no seas malo!—un grito se escuchó por toda la calle y más de uno voltearon a ver, incluidos nosotros.

Nos sorprendimos al ver que era Oikawa e Iwaizumi eran los que estaban llamando la atención; Yamaguchi sonrió y me tiró del brazo para acercarnos a ellos. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, ¿desde cuándo se llevaban bien?

—Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san—dijo en forma de saludo el pecoso haciendo que ambos chicos se voltearon. Yo sólo asentí a su dirección.

—Oh, chicos, ¿cómo están?—el primero en hablar fue Iwaizumi—. No los veo desde el partido—comentó con cierto toque de frustración.

—Estamos bien, hoy es el cumple de Tsukki y estábamos festejando.

Mejor dicho, hablando de cuánto amor vuela en el aire.

—Así que Lentes cumple años—dijo Oikawa mirandome retador, yo sonreí socarrón.

—Sí, y dime Oikawa-senpai, ¿qué se siente volver a perder sin pasar a las nacionales?—lo miré con superioridad.

Iwaizumi estaban por decir algo, pero el castaño fue más rápido y en unos cuantos segundos estaba frente a mí. Me tomó de la camisa (sigo sin entender por qué todo el mundo hace eso) y me acercó a su rostro.

—Oh, Lentes, no deberías provocarme—la voz del chico sonó justo en mi oído y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—¿Y qué harás si no quiero hacer lo que dices?

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Oikawa, de un momento a otro estaba a solo unos milímetros de mí y cuando estaba por reclamar nuestros labios se juntaron.

Miré sorprendido a quién me estaba besando, no podía creer el giro de los acontecimientos.

Cuando se separó su sonrisa seguía allí, de fondo pude ver a Yamaguchi y a Iwaizumi, quienes parecía que se les caería la mandíbula en cualquier momento.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lentes—luego de decir aquello, se dio la vuelta, llevándose a su compañero consigo.

Que regalo más extraño había recibido.

* * *

 **Ah, el OiTsuki es tan pasional 3 3 Son unas criaturitas preciosas, el obsesionado con los dinosaurios y el obsesionado con los aliens jajajaja**

 **atte:** Tsukkei

 _Pd: Adivinen qué pareja crack se viene ahora (o sea, cuando la termine de escribir)._


	5. Saber más - LevTsuki

Como mi hermano no podía pasarse por Miyagi a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, decidimos que yo vaya a Tokyo y de paso nos pasabamos por esa pastelería que tanto nos gusta.

—Han hecho unas variedades de pasteles que tal vez te gusten—comentó mi hermano con entusiasmo, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y era divertido estar con Akiteru.

—Los probaré, pero aun así quiero comer shortcake—mi hermano soltó una risita y asintió.

—Nunca cambias, Kei—me sonrió y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Lo que sea, te espero fuera—dije y me di la vuelta.

Cuando crucé por la puerta, una persona estaba por entrar y al fijarme bien, pude reconocer el cabello plateado y la altura exagerada.

—¿Lev?—pregunté, para estar seguro de que era él (aunque dudo que alguien pueda parecérsele).

Él volteó hacia mi dirección y cuando me reconoció, sonrió radiantemente.

—¡Tsukishima! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!—se acercó a mí y amagó para darme un abrazo, cosa de la que al darme cuenta di un paso atrás, evitándolo.

—Como es una fecha especial, estamos festejando con mi hermano—respondí entredientes.

—¿Tienes un hermano?—preguntó abriendo la boca.

—Sí—miré a un lado, buscando un lugar donde poder sentarme, y al encontrar una mesa vacía fui hasta allí. Lev me siguió de cerca, sentándose junto a mí.

—¿Qué clase de fecha especial es?

—¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?—respondí con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque quiero saber de ti—me miró fijamente y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Oh, mira la hora, debo irme—Lev dirigió su vista a su reloj y me miró apenado—. Nos vemos Tsukishima, espero podamos encontrarnos en otro momento.

Me sonrió y al estar a una distancia razonable, extendió los brazos y los empezó a agitar, en señal de despedida.

En serio, era irritante que fuera tan parecido a Hinata,pero no me podía quejar, él parecía mucho más interesante que el enano.


	6. No hay pastelerías - BokuTsuki

No había esperado que algo especial pasara en su cumpleaños, tal vez una que otra felicitación por parte de sus compañeros, nada diferente.

O eso creía, hasta que Bokuto se apareció en la puerta de su casa, con un ramo de flores y una enorme sonrisa.

Lo sacó a rastras de su casa y lo llevó hasta un parque que parecía de drogadictos.

—Bokuto, ¿podrías decirme qué hacemos aquí? Se ve peligroso—el de pelo multicolor no respondió y esa fue una señal para que Kei cayera en la cuenta de que estaban perdidos—. Estamos perdidos, ¿no es así?

—Ehh… parecido, yo sé donde vamos, tendría que haber alguna pastelería por aquí cerca—titubeó y el rubio suspiró, sabiendo que por esos lugares lo que menos encontrarían sería una pastelería.

—Lo mejor sería volver antes de que nos asalten—Kei tomó el brazo de Bokuto y lo llevó de vuelta por el camino por el cual habían ido.

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar que no parecía un basurero, Tsukishima soltó el brazo de Bokuto y se giró a verlo, a punto de reprocharle pero al ver la cara llorosa de su compañero, decidió que no.

—¡Lo siento Tsukki!—estaba desanimado y mirada el suelo con un ceño fruncido—. Yo sólo quería darte una sorpresa.

—Con las flores está bien, no era necesario que-

—¡Pero te amo y tengo que hacer algo especial!—la confesión inesperada sobresaltó a Tsukishima, sonrojándolo hasta las orejas.

El rubio miró a un lado avergonzado y de improviso tomó la mano de Bokuto, quien levantó rápidamente la cabeza y miró a Kei con sorpresa.

—Creo que en mi casa aun queda shortcake, podemos ir y luego veremos.

—Tsukki…—los ojitos de Koutaro brillaron y miró conmovido a su acompañante.

—Sí, sí, vamos

No había esperado que algo especial pasara en su cumpleaños, tal vez una que otra felicitación por parte de sus compañeros, nada especial.

O eso creía, hasta que Bokuto se apareció en la puerta de su casa, con un ramo de flores y una enorme sonrisa.

Lo sacó a rastras de su casa y lo llevó hasta un parque que parecía de drogadictos.

—Bokuto, ¿podrías decirme qué hacemos aquí? Se ve peligroso—el de pelo multicolor no respondió y esa fue una señal para que Kei cayera en la cuenta de que estaban perdidos—. Estamos perdidos, ¿no es así?

—Ehh… parecido, yo sé donde vamos, tendría que haber alguna pastelería por aquí cerca—titubeó y el rubio suspiró, sabiendo que por esos lugares lo que menos encontrarían sería una pastelería.

—Lo mejor sería volver antes de que nos asalten—Kei tomó el brazo de Bokuto y lo llevó de vuelta por el camino por el cual habían ido.

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar que no parecía un basurero, Tsukishima soltó el brazo de Bokuto y se giró a verlo, a punto de reprocharle pero al ver la cara llorosa de su compañero, decidió que no.

—¡Lo siento Tsukki!—estaba desanimado y mirada el suelo con un ceño fruncido—. Yo sólo quería darte una sorpresa.

—Con las flores está bien, no era necesario que-

—¡Pero te amo y tengo que hacer algo especial!—la confesión inesperada sobresaltó a Tsukishima, sonrojándolo hasta las orejas.

El rubio miró a un lado avergonzado y de improviso tomó la mano de Bokuto, quien levantó rápidamente la cabeza y miró a Kei con sorpresa.

—Creo que en mi casa aun queda shortcake, podemos ir y luego veremos.

—Tsukki…—los ojitos de Koutaro brillaron y miró conmovido a su acompañante.

—Sí, sí, vamos

No había esperado que algo especial pasara en su cumpleaños, tal vez una que otra felicitación por parte de sus compañeros, nada especial.

O eso creía, hasta que Bokuto se apareció en la puerta de su casa, con un ramo de flores y una enorme sonrisa.

Lo sacó a rastras de su casa y lo llevó hasta un parque que parecía de drogadictos.

—Bokuto, ¿podrías decirme qué hacemos aquí? Se ve peligroso—el de pelo multicolor no respondió y esa fue una señal para que Kei cayera en la cuenta de que estaban perdidos—. Estamos perdidos, ¿no es así?

—Ehh… parecido, yo sé donde vamos, tendría que haber alguna pastelería por aquí cerca—titubeó y el rubio suspiró, sabiendo que por esos lugares lo que menos encontrarían sería una pastelería.

—Lo mejor sería volver antes de que nos asalten—Kei tomó el brazo de Bokuto y lo llevó de vuelta por el camino por el cual habían ido.

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar que no parecía un basurero, Tsukishima soltó el brazo de Bokuto y se giró a verlo, a punto de reprocharle pero al ver la cara llorosa de su compañero, decidió que no.

—¡Lo siento Tsukki!—estaba desanimado y mirada el suelo con un ceño fruncido—. Yo sólo quería darte una sorpresa.

—Con las flores está bien, no era necesario que-

—¡Pero te amo y tengo que hacer algo especial!—la confesión inesperada sobresaltó a Tsukishima, sonrojándolo hasta las orejas.

El rubio miró a un lado avergonzado y de improviso tomó la mano de Bokuto, quien levantó rápidamente la cabeza y miró a Kei con sorpresa.

—Creo que en mi casa aun queda shortcake, podemos ir y luego veremos.

—Tsukki…—los ojitos de Koutaro brillaron y miró conmovido a su acompañante.

—Sí, sí, vamos

* * *

 **Puede que esto sea lo último, pero por cualquier cosa quédense conectados(?**

 **¿A quién le gusta el BokuTsuki? ¡A mí!**

 **Y espero no haya salido Ooc, lo repito cuando escribo personajes nuevos no sé qué tal saldrá.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


	7. Amanecer AkaTsuki

Al abrir los ojos, Tsukishima pudo vislumbrar el rostro dormido de su pareja, sus cabellos desordenados y la tranquilidad que abundaban cada facción de su cara.

La noche anterior habían estado mirando películas y esperando a que se hicieran las 00:00, para así poder festejar los 17 años de Kei.

Estuvieron toda la madrugada ocupados y cuando se fueron a dormir, el sol estaba por asomarse.

Tsukishima estaba feliz, una felicidad que sólo puede brindarte la vista de la persona que tanto amas amaneciendo contigo; una vista que el rubio nunca se cansaría de ver.

Poco a poco los ojos de Akaashi comenzaron a abrirse, y al observar que Kei estaba despierto, sonrió.

—Buenos días—se inclinó un poco y besó delicadamente los labios de su acompañante.

En respuesta Kei se acurrucó junto al cuerpo de Keiji, éste acarició los cabellos dorados.

—¿Quieres que prepare café?—preguntó sintiendo como Kei comenzaba a adormecerse.

—No, quedémonos un rato así.

Akashi volvió a sonreír y abrazó el cuerpo de Tsukishima, sin importarle que fuera mediodía día.

* * *

 **¡Bien! Ese es el último drabble, con esto me despido del cumple de nuestro bebé cuervo, espero les haya gustado ;3**

 **Y díganme si este AkaTsuki no fue bello.**

 **atte:** Tsukkei


End file.
